Although Hepatitis C Virus (HCV) replicates robustly in infected human, robust method of growing the virus in cultured cells has not been perfected. When infectious serum is used to infect cultured human liver cells in vivo, only small amounts of HCV are replicated which are only detectable by reverse transcriptase polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR).
Attempts to infect cultured cells with HCV have been reported for peripheral blood mononuclear cells, human B and T cell lines, human hepatocyte lines, and primary human fetal and adult cells. However, the results reported to date have been disappointing. Often viral replication is so low that HCV produced from an infected population of cells can only be detected, if at all, with RT-PCR and then only low numbers of copies of HCV RNA can be observed. Further, the viral production is sporadic and not reproducible from well to well on the same or different days with the same virus and cells. Further still, it takes several days, even as much as a month after administering the virus to observe the peak of infection, e.g., lacovacci et al., Hepatology 26(5):1328-1337 (1997). These problems frustrate the identification and rapid screening of compounds that may be useful for treating patients suffering from HCV and/or for research relating to HCV infection.
Thus, there is a need for a method for infecting and replicating HCV in cell culture. There is also a need for quick and efficient methods for determining compounds which inhibit HCV production in culture. This application solves these problems by providing compositions comprising cells that can effectively reproduce HCV, methods for making the composition of cells, media for culturing cells, methods for infecting cells with HCV, methods for assaying HCV infection, and methods for evaluating the ability of a compound to affect the production of an HCV using the compositions and methods of this invention.